Dae'Uhl
keeping watch as per the Dae'Uhl's edicts]] The Dae'Uhl, or "Great Stewardship", was one of the core principles of protoss society. History Background The origins of the Dae'Uhl can be found in the coming of the xel'naga. Despite their good intentions, the race's nurturing for the protoss led them into the Aeon of Strife.Underwood, Peter, Bill Roper, Chris Metzen and Jeffrey Vaughn. StarCraft (Manual). Irvine, Calif.: Blizzard Entertainment, 1998. Because of this, turning on fellow protoss is abhored and strictly forbbiden, with the price being swift retribution bringing about the complete destruction of the offender.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Conversations before: Forbidden Weapon (in English). 2015-11-10. Following the Strife, the protoss began to explore space again. They conquered hundreds of worlds within their corner of the galaxy, spreading civilization to many of the more advanced races that they encountered. The protoss inadvertently succeeded in reclaiming an eighth of the worlds once presided over by the xel’naga. After emerging from this period and expanding beyond Aiur, the protoss took it upon themselves to follow the traditions of the xel'naga; protecting and safeguarding "lesser races" under their protection. Unlike the xel'naga however, the protoss would rarely directly interfere, especially after the Kalath Intercession.Chris Metzen, StarCraft Legacy staff. 2009-04-03. SC:L Metzen Interview - Lore Exclusive. StarCraft Legacy. Accessed 2009-05-18. As a general rule, the protoss would only make their presence known to a species when they were threatened by an outside source,2009-09-08, Blizzplanet Live Chat with Tokyopop: Starcraft: Frontline Vol. 4. Blizzplanet, accessed on 2009-09-25 or if there was a direct threat to the Protoss Empire.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Rohana (in English). 2015.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Conversations after: Sky Shield (in English). 2015-11-10. The end result was that the protoss maintained order and peace in their part of galaxy for thousands of years.Race: Protoss, Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed on 2010-12-12 Exceptions The protoss observed the coming of humanity to the Koprulu Sector, the Dae'Uhl putting the terrans under the guard of the Firstborn. Forbidden to directly interfere due to the tightened restrictions that stemmed from the fallout of the Kalath Intercession, the protoss were nonetheless concerned as to how quickly the terrans were able to access natural resources, paying little heed to effects on the natural environment. Although the Dae'Uhl forbid the protoss from direct action, the coming of the zerg led to a relaxation of the tenets, thus allowing the protoss to sterilize infested terran worlds, regardless of the presence of humans on them. Although Tassadar strove to uphold the Dae'Uhl's principles (prompted by his own moral center), the Conclave had essentially abandoned them. Status Although the protoss do not possess the strength they once did, at least in some protoss, belief in the Dae'Uhl still remains.Elder, Josh and Ramanda Kamarga. "Why We Fight." In StarCraft: Frontline: Volume 1, pp. 6–47. Tokyopop, August 1, 2008. ISBN 1427-80721-3.StarCraft II, carrier unit quotations Trivia The Dae'uhl is similar to the Prime Directive concept, which has been mirrored in many other science fiction works. References Category:Protoss culture Category:Ideology